One Night Only
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Lauren flies to LA and has just one night to spend with her boyfriend Darren. Crisspez fluff oneshot requested by the lovely swimfis5 :')


_A/N: Yay! It's a Crisspez oneshot requested by the lovely swimfis5! I hope you like it!_

_Sorry if it trails off towards the end as I was writing it whilst waiting to be seated in a restaurant and I was determined to finish it before we sat down XD_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

_Enjoy!_

Darren opened his eyes and smiled as he heard a sigh next to him. Lauren was still fast asleep. He gazed at her as he thought back over the memories of yesterday.

* * *

**Yesterday Morning**

*Text from Lauren*  
I'm here, where are you? X

*Reply from Darren*  
Come out the door and turn left, you should see me. I was almost mobbed inside. X

*Text from Lauren*  
You are such a diva! X

He snorted at the reply but before he could text back, he sensed movement in front of him. Without a second's hesitation he pulled the  
little brunette into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was shorter than he would have liked but he was just glad she was here. It felt like so long since he'd held her. He came back to earth as Lauren pulled off his sunglasses and put them on herself.

'You know, you wouldn't get mobbed as much if you didn't insist on  
wearing these pink sunglasses.'

Lauren laughed at his expression and quickly kissed him on the nose. Even though she'd only just got here, it felt like the clock was  
already ticking. She was going back to Chicago tomorrow so it really was a flying visit but she was going to cherish every second. Finally she pulled away from him and smiled.

'Come on! I have one night only!'

She grabbed the handles of her holdall but smiled as Darren took it from her and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and lead her over to where his car was parked. Lauren was tired, she'd had to get up ridiculously early to make her flight but she was so excited to be here. It had been nearly 3 months since they'd seen each other in the flesh. They reached his car and got in.

As they drove, Lauren looked out of the window. California really did know how to do sunshine. She realised with a giggle that she still had Darren's sunglasses on.

'What are you giggling about?'

'Do you want these glasses back at some point?'

Darren laughed and glanced at her. She did suit them.

'How about you keep them for now?'

He smiled to himself as she smiled and carried on looking out the window. They were stuck in traffic so for a few moments, Darren gazed  
at her. He really did love her and he hated that they lived so far away from each other. Each time they spoke, on the phone or via Skype, he wanted to ask her to move in with him but he'd never been able to summon up the courage. He knew she was settled in Chicago, living with Julia and Jaime and Team StarKid was still going strong and he didn't want to take her away from that.

This was a subject he'd thought over so much in his head. She could say no and that would hurt him but then what if she said yes but then was so unhappy that she wouldn't be able to do what she loved as often? He pushed the thought from his mind. He'd ask her eventually.

Lauren took a deep breath as they drew up to the gates of Darren's apartment complex. The gates slowly slid open and they drove in. Darren was the perfect gentleman and carried her bag in for her. Her heart fluttered a little as they walked into the elevator and pushed her up against the wall.

'What if I don't let you go tomorrow?'

'Well that would be very inconvenient.'

She smiled and caressed his face as he kissed her. His hands roamed her back and she shivered as one hand slipped under her shirt. He held her tightly by the small of her waist and she was almost dizzy from the adrenaline rushing through her. Finally they pulled away but only as the elevator stopped on Darren's floor.

Darren took Lauren's hand and led her down the corridor to his apartment. He unlocked the door and pulled her in. They walked through to the sitting room which looked out onto the LA skyline and he put Lauren's bag down.

'Do you want a drink?'

'Sure.'

He nodded and walked through to the kitchen. He guessed Lauren would probably want water so set about filling up a glass. It felt like they had next to no time together. Darren hadn't been able to hold his freaking girlfriend in his arms from over 2 months and now he just got 24 hours with her. Long distance relationships were hard, but as he walked back into the sitting room and saw Lauren gazing out of the window, he knew these few hours together would make up for all the time they'd spent apart.

He watched her for a few moments. She seemed to be staring at something intently out of the window so as quietly as possible, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled as she jumped.

'What are you looking at?'

'There's a man down there sunbathing on his balcony naked.'

Darren's building was the tallest in the complex so as he scanned the balconies on the smaller buildings he soon found the sunbather. He laughed slightly before pulling Lauren away from the window. She turned around and smiled at him. He handed her water to her and she took a sip.

'You need to stop spying on people.'

'Well people should stop sunbathing where all can see.'

Lauren beamed at him and pecked him on the lips as he raised his eyebrows at her. After a moment she pulled away from him and set her glass down on the table before sitting down on the sofa. She drew her legs up under and looked up at Darren expectantly.

'So, what do you have planned Mr Criss?'

She held his gaze as he slowly walked over and sat down next to her. He gently ran a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes as his fingers trailed down her face. In the next second she felt his lips on hers and he was pushing her down into the sofa and straddling her. She'd missed his touch so much. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he kissed down her neck. She held him to her and shivered as his hand trailed down her arm. His touch was almost electric.

Darren nibbled Lauren's earlobe and smiled as she moaned. However it was then, that his cell started ringing. He sighed and gave an apologetic look to Lauren as he sat up and pulled his cell out. It was Joey.

'Hi Joey.'

'Hey dude! Is she there?'

Lauren sighed but smiled as she heard Joey's excited voice. Her heart was still racing and continued to as she felt the pressure of his knees against her thighs. After a moment Darren smiled down at her and caressed her face.

'Yeah, she's here, we're just...catching up.'

'Well let us come over! Don't think that just because you're going out with her you get to keep her to yourself!'

She gestured to Darren to hand her the cell and put it to her ear.

'You better be getting over here Mr Joey Richter! I'm not leaving without giving you a massive hug!'

They ended the call with Joey saying he and Brant would be over in about an hour. She handed the cell back to Darren and he put it in his pocket. He leant back down and kissed her lightly before pulling on her bottom lip as he pulled away and simply staring at her. Lauren sighed inwardly as Darren got up and pulled her into a sitting position. However he quickly sat down and draped and an arm around her.

'You have such small hands.'

Darren had entwined his fingers in Lauren's and was holding them up. They really were small but were so cute.

'They're not small, yours are just inhumanly big.'

He laughed and nuzzled her hair. It felt amazing to have her so close, to feel the warmth of her body next to his and the press of her body as she leant against him. They sat in silence for a moment but suddenly he sensed Lauren sitting up and she turned round to look at him.

'Hey! You promised to teach me some basic guitar!'

He smiled at her wide grin before standing up and walking over to where his guitar was resting on its stand. He'd been through a lot with this guitar. He would almost go as far as saying they were old friends. Finally he picked it up and carried it back to Lauren. He sat down and slowly pulled her onto his knee. Once the strap was over her head, he rested her hands in the right places.

'Okay, so this is how we make a D chord.'

Lauren nodded and let Darren's hands guide her fingers to the right places. He pressed one hand to the right places on the strings and then with her other hand they strummed the note. She smiled at the sound. His hands were warm over hers and her breath caught as they stopped and suddenly looked at each other.

'We'll get you to be quite the guitarist.'

'Well, I have a good teacher.'

She stared into his deep brown eyes and seemed to lose all train of thought. Darren moved the leg she was sat on slightly and the movement almost made their noses touch. In the next second Lauren had brought her lips to his. She breathed in his smell as they kissed and let herself be lost in the moment. Their kiss deepened and Lauren gasped and almost pulled away as Darren's hand dropped to her leg and trailed along her thigh. If she still didn't have the guitar on her she would have turned round to face him. Their tongues entwined and did an almost dance between their mouths.

Finally Lauren pulled away but only because she was on the verge of fainting from lack of oxygen. Darren planted kisses down her neck and the skin where he touched tingled.

'I've missed you.'

His voice came from right by her ear. She sighed happily as he sucked on her earlobe for a moment. Lauren had missed him too and being in his arms had made her realise how much she had missed his touch. They had pretty much spoken without fail in some form or other every day, but nothing would ever make up for actual bodily contact.

They both looked round as Darren's wall phone rang. That could only mean one thing, Joey and Brant were outside. It had been an hour already? It had felt like no time at all. He almost pulled Lauren back as she stood up and took the guitar off. He wasn't being selfish but a part of him wanted for it to just stay being the two of them. They only have one night together after all. However before he could say anything, Lauren was already bounding over to the phone and answering it.

'Hello?'

He stood up and replaced his guitar on its stand as Lauren spoke on the phone. From Lauren's excited tone he knew he'd guessed correctly with who it was. A minute later she pressed the button that opened the door and Joey and Brant were on their way up. Lauren quickly walked up to him and looped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Now, we could go out for dinner or we could order takeout.'

'Hmm, after the trauma of experiencing pre-dawn Chicago Midway, I'm thinking it's a sweats kind of night. So takeout?'

He smiled and kissed her for a second before lingering with their noses close.

'That sounds perfect.'

Lauren smiled and looked round as there was a knock on the door. She pulled away from Darren and laughed as he squeezed her for a moment before letting her go. She skipped over to the door and hadn't even got it halfway open before Joey barrelled through and pulled her into a big hug.

'How's my little Lopez?'

'I'm fine! About to be squeezed to death by you but I'm fine!'

Joey laughed and squeezed Lauren once more before putting her back on the ground. He squeezed around her so she could say hello to Brant and walked through to the sitting room to say hi to Darren.

'Some of the other guys said they'd come over and say hi.'

He smiled at the sarcastic look Darren gave him. One of his favourite things to so was wind up his old buddy Darren.

'Hey I know you want 'alone time' with your girlfriend but you've just got to realise that she's way cooler than you and that means that when she's in town everyone wants to see her.'

He grinned and ducked as Darren threw a cushion at him. Darren was smiling so Joey knew he wasn't taking him too seriously. They looked round as Lauren and Brant came into the room. They all sat down and Joey stuck his foot out so Lauren stumbled over it.

'Joey!'

'What?'

Lauren glared at Joey for a few moments but soon smiled as he held his hands up and did his best mock surprised expression. She jabbed him in the leg before sitting next to Darren. As soon as she sat down, he snaked his arms around her waist and clasped them together.

'So how's everyone in Chicago?'

'They're good, yeah everyone's doing good.'

For the next couple hours or so Lauren caught herself up and all the latest gossip the boys had and she gave some of her own. It felt nice to just sit and catch up and it felt nicer to have Darren's arms around her. It was like they had to fit 3 months of physical contact into a few hours.

Finally Darren breathed a silent sigh of relief as Brant stood up and said he had to leave. Joey stood too and said he'd go with him. He and Lauren waved goodbye to them and then they were alone again. There was still the chance the others would show up but for now it was just them. Quick as a flash he moved over to Lauren and pushed her up against the wall. He pushed up so they were level and stared into her brown eyes.

'What times you flight tomorrow?'

'1:30pm.'

He sighed and looked away. They really didn't have enough time together. Lauren's flight had gotten her in a 9am and it was already 1pm. However he looked back at her as he felt her hands running through his hair.

'Hey! You never know, I might like you just enough to warrant another, longer trip.'

There was no way he couldn't smile as she beamed at him. He leant forward and kissed her for a few moments and then put her back down on the ground.

'Do you want some lunch?'

Lauren nodded and they headed into the kitchen. She was suddenly really hungry. Darren instructed her to sit down on a breakfast bar stool and insisted that he would make them lunch. They decided on grilled cheese sandwiches and it touched Lauren that he'd gotten gluten and dairy free foods in preparation for her. She was amazed at herself at the fact she simply sat there and let Darren prepare the food. However she had to step in when he almost set fire to the kitchen.

'Let me do it.'

She smiled and pushed him out the way before setting about trying to save the sandwiches. She sensed Darren behind her and smiled as he looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'You think you're so good just because you've got your own cookbook.'

'Actually, yes!'

She giggled as she felt Darren shake his head. Finally they sat down with their only slightly burnt sandwiches and started eating.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Darren had just put in their order for pizza. He walked back into the sitting room and looked over at Lauren. Her early morning had finally caught up with her so she had crashed on the sofa about a half hour ago. He walked over to her and moved her up so he could sit down and smiled as she grumbled before resting her head in his lap. He turned on the TV and played with her hair absentmindedly as he watched. This was what he missed most about her being so far away, it wasn't 'the other stuff' that couples did. It was just being able to sit and relax and have her so close. The thought made him sigh.

'What are you sighing at?'

He jumped slightly as Lauren spoke, he had thought she was asleep. The only sound in the room came from the TV and eventually Lauren turned so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'I'm just happy you're here.'

'I am too.'

Lauren smiled as she gazed up her boyfriend. She was sleepy and Darren was very comfortable. However they both looked up at the wall phone rang. She looked back at Darren, the confusion seemingly clear on her face.

'I ordered pizza whilst you were asleep.'

She smiled at him and sat up slightly so he could get up. Darren left the room and a moment later she heard him talking on the phone. As she waited she smiled as an ad for Glee came on screen. It was still strange seeing Darren on TV, it was strange when any of her friends  
popped up in TV shows. A moment later she heard the front door open and then Darren's voice as he spoke to the delivery guy and then the door closed.

'Lopez, do you want some pizza.'

'Er...are you really asking?'

Darren picked up two plates and carried them and the pizza box back into the sitting room. Lauren had now sat up and was rubbing her still sleepy eyes. He handed her a plate and they set about eating the pizza. It was clear Lauren was hungry as she wolfed down her first piece and started on another.

'Hey leave some for me!'

He smiled as she glared at him before slowly taking a bite of her second slice. For a few moments they ate in silence and every so often he watched her eat and then smiled as he saw what she was leaving on her plate.

'How can you not eat the crusts? They're the best thing!'

'The crust is just empty carbs!'

He laughed and rolled his eyes and laughed even more as she huffed at him. They looked at each other for a few moments and then he watched as she slowly picked up one of her crusts and held it out to him. He smiled and took it off her with his teeth.

'I'll just feed all these empty carbs to you.'

Lauren smiled as Darren raised his eyebrows but then he moved towards her and kissed her lightly. Their pizza was mostly finished now so Darren pulled her plate away from her and put them both down on the table. A second later he pulled her onto his lap and Lauren snuggled into him.

'I'm tired.'

'Do you want to go to bed?'

'Hmm, maybe.'

She smiled as he kissed her on the head and rubbed her arm slightly. She was tired but she didn't want to waste any time sleeping. However she murmured a little as Darren sat up.

'Come on, or you'll end up sleeping on the sofa.'

Lauren was not ready to go to bed yet. She felt like a child being sent to bed by her parents! Well she was not a child! So in one fluid movement she spun around so she was facing Darren and brought her lips to his. She could feel his smile as they kissed and it made her smile too. His hands roamed her back and she shivered at his warm touch.

'Ooh!'

She had gasped as suddenly Darren had gotten a tight grip on the underside of her legs and lifted her up. Lauren knotted her hands into his hair as he carried out of the room and towards his bedroom. He stopped only to push his door closed behind them.

* * *

'You're not turning into the boyfriend who just creepily watches his girlfriend sleep are you?'

Darren blinked and smiled as he realised Lauren was awake. She shuffled over to him and he wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

'Well I think we made the most of that one night only.'

'I think you're right.'

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
